1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container closure system having a simple structure that facilitates closure and removal of a cap on a container. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a closure mechanism for containers having a neck portion onto which a cap is “pressed” or “snapped” to a closed position over an opening in the top of the container. These types of containers and caps are used to store a multitude of products, and are especially prevalent in the packaging of a wide variety of over-the-counter pharmaceuticals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of “press-on” or “snap-on” container closures are presently used for the packaging of products. A common feature of these types of container closures is that the cap and the container neck have engaging cams, ribs or threads which allow the cap to be “snapped” or “pressed” onto the container to a closed position over an opening in the top of the container.
The removal of the cap in these types of container closures occurs in a variety of ways. A common way to remove a cap of this construction is to push or pull a grooved cap back off of the engaging rim of a container. This cap structure and means of removal are commonly employed in the construction of container closures for aspirin bottles. Another means for removing the cap involves pushing on the sides of the cap to deform the shape of the cap slightly so that ribs or cams on the cap disengage from those on the container, thus releasing the cap from the container. Another commonly employed means for removing the cap involves twisting the cap about a vertical axis with respect to the container to release engaged ribs or threads. Generally, these twist-off systems require the user to push the cap downward while twisting to disengage the threads or ribs on the cap from those on the container. In systems that do not require the cap to be pushed downward during the twisting motion, the shape of the container neck relative to the cap often requires that a relatively large twisting force be applied before the engaged cams, ribs, or threads will disengage to release the cap from the container.
Each of these means for removing the cap from the container requires the user to apply a relatively large force to overcome the engaged relationship of the cams, ribs, or threads on the cap and container or to apply a dual set of forces, such as in the combined push-and-twist removal system. Consequently, such container closures often pose difficulties for persons with little hand strength, such as those suffering from arthritis.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a “snap-on” container closure that is easier to open than previous container closures. The proposed container closure of the invention is simple in use and construction and alleviates some of the adverse characteristics of present container closure systems that are complex or difficult to open, especially for those suffering from arthritis and the like, as discussed above.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a container closure that accomplishes the goals set forth above while additionally being of simple construction that allows for ease in manufacture.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.